


Convince Me

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro sees you rubbing lotion on your swollen belly and suddenly gets a breeding kink.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Two pinks lines fill the screen of the pregnancy test you are holding in your hand. You place it down on the sink counter, then pick up the next one. The word pregnant is displayed on the screen. You reach for the third one, one pink positive sign appears on its screen.

“Third times the charm,” you mumble to yourself as you rub your stomach.

You look at yourself in the mirror. You take in your Y/H/C hair and your Y/E/C eyes. You imagine a growing belly and the life inside of you. The life you and Pedro created.

Pedro, you think. He’s on set for The Mandalorian.

You smile as you walk out of the bathroom. You couldn’t wait to tell your husband the news. 

\-------

You’re happy. You have a smile on your face and a skip in your step as you weave your way through trailers on the studio lot. You find Pedro’s trailer and pull on the door, it’s unlocked.

Inside you hear light music and the smell of leather, which is oddly strange, but you push it aside.

“Are they ready?” Pedro asks from somewhere out of view.

“Are you ready?” You ask, wondering if he is ready to be a father.

You two have talked about starting a family for the last few weeks, and now everything was coming together like a puzzle. You had been only married for six months now but it didn’t matter. You have Pedro, and now you have a life growing inside of you.

Pedro pops his head out. “Y/N! What are you doing here?”

You watch as he walks towards you in full costume. “I need, uh, I need to tell you something.”

Pedro wraps you in his arms, “you sure it isn’t to have me in costume? Again?”

Well, maybe, you think but your mind remembers the pregnancy tests.

You smile, “not today. I have something to tell you.”

He strokes your cheek, “tell me mi amor.”

You swallow, “we’ve been talking about starting a family. And well, I’m late and I went to the store this morning and bought three, oh god, three pregnancies tests.”

Pedro hums a “mmhmm.”

“All positive Pedro. All three tests are positive.”

Pedro brushes his mouth against yours lightly then deeply. He pulls you up against him as his hands travel up and down your back. He pulls away breathlessly.

“Me and you are going to be parents?”

You smile as you try to regain your normal breathing pattern, “yes. You and I are going to be a mom and dad.”

“Means I’m able to tell the world?”

“Yes.”

“May I tell everyone here? I’m too excited for this! I’m pumped to be a dad and start a family with you!”

You grin, “yes, you may tell everyone here.”

Pedro kisses you soundly then begins to walk away.

The door is still open to where you hear him exclaim, “I’m going to be a father!”

You laugh as you hear applause and cheers coming from the cast and crew. You know he’s ready to be a father.

\-------

Six months later

Pedro sits with Nichelle Turner from Entertainment Tonight. He’s in the middle of doing press for Wonder Woman 1984.

“Thank you for taking the time Pedro,” Nichelle remarks.

“You’re welcome!”

“Enjoy playing the bad guy for once?”

Pedro laughs, “I’ve played a bad guy before. But this time it’s in the D.C. universe. I’m happy to be a part of it, glad to have worked with Patty, Gal, Kirsten, and Chris.”

“You have a little one on the way, know what you and Y/N are having?”

“We want it to be a surprise,” Pedro replies, “I want to know, need to know! I can’t wait till she, or he, is here! I think I’m happier about the pregnancy than Y/N is!”

“Sounds like you are wanting a daughter,” Nichelle retorts with a laugh.

Pedro shrugs, “I’ll be happy either way. Daughter or son.”

“Any late night runs? Or coffee runs for Y/N? Weird cravings you might find interesting?”

Pedro laughs, “she might have me get In-N-Out at weird times or ask for certain combinations of food when we go out for dinner. She’s ready for the baby to be here. So am I, but,  
uh, just watching the life inside of her grow is amazing. She’s beautiful, glowing. I can’t get enough of her.”

“I know you’ll love being a father, especially since you play a single dad on The Mandalorian,” Nichelle jokes.

Pedro raises his eyebrows and laughs, “well it’s not a puppet this go around. And yes, I’m going to love being a father.”

“Alright Pedro, thanks again!” Nichelle smiles.

Pedro smiles in return, “you’re welcome!”

*

Pedro walks into the house you and he live in on the outskirts of Hollywood. He has an In-N-Out bag in his hand because of the text you had sent to him. He replied telling you it wasn’t a problem and he’ll grab your favorite burger on the way home.

Pedro begins humming his favorite song by Fleetwood Mac as he places the bag on the kitchen counter. He then walks further into the house towards the bedroom.

“Will you calm down?” You sigh frustratedly. “Your dad is bringing home the food.”

Pedro smiles as he opens the bedroom door wider. He stops as he watches you apply lotion to your swollen baby. He hardens as he thinks about having more than one kid, maybe a  
basketball team worth. He’s enjoyed watching your body during the pregnancy.

The swelling belly, your breasts getting larger. You are beautiful, glowing, amazing. He wasn’t lying in the interview. And he couldn’t keep his hands off you. 

Pedro moans loudly as his cock aches to be inside of you.

You look towards the door, “where’s the food?”

Pedro smiles, “in the kitchen.”

You sigh as you continue rubbing lotion on your belly, “seriously?”

Pedro walks into the room and kneels on the bed. He begins rubbing your stomach, helping you rub in the lotion. 

“Well, I thought you’d be waiting in the kitchen, but here I find you in our bed. Rubbing lotion on your belly, turning me on. Wanting more kids, wanting to get you pregnant again and again.”

“One is enough,” you moan as you Pedro’s hands rub your belly.

“Two?” Pedro asks as he dips his head and nuzzles your neck.

“One,” you sigh contently as you run your fingers through his hair.

“Three?” Pedro runs his hands down your belly then palms your core. He grins against your skin as he finds you hot and wet. 

Pedro moves his mouth down over your belly, kissing your skin softly.

“Pedro,” you moan as you feel his mouth move over the curve of your swollen belly and further south.

Pedro pushes your legs part and dips his head, “maybe I could persuade you mi amor?”

You bite your lip and moan loudly as you feel Pedro’s tongue lick up your folds. You feel his fingers opening them then his tongue against your clit.

“Fu—oh—Pedro,” you moan as you arch your back.

Pedro moves his tongue against your clit. He moans as he hears you suck in a breath. He knows you’re biting your lip and grasping at the sheets as your orgasm builds inside of you.

“Oh—Ped—Pedro,” you moan loudly as your orgasm crests inside of you quickly.

Your orgasm makes your body tremble as you grasp the sheets under your body. You moan loudly as your toes curl and feel Pedro kiss your inner thighs.

Pedro moves his mouth slowly over your swollen belly as he inserts two fingers inside of you.

“Pedro,” you moan lowly.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as he withdraws his fingers and uses your juices to lather his hard cock.

He steps away from the bed and strips naked. His eyes roam over your body as he strokes himself slowly. He enjoys your belly swollen and larger breasts. 

“I want more kids mi amor,” he moans lustfully. “I need to see you again like this.”

You look at him through hooded eyelids and lick your lips at seeing him stroking his cock. “Continue to persuade me Pedro.”

Pedro kneels on the bed between your open legs. He strokes his cock along your folds and enters you slowly inch by inch.

“Yes,” Pedro moans, “fuck yes.”

Your slick canal is tight, wet, and hot against his hard thick cock.

Pedro finds your hands and interlaces yours fingers with his as begins to thrust in and out of you slowly.

“Keep going Pedro,” you moan lowly as you feel his cock thrust in and out of you.

“Always mi amor,” Pedro arches his back as he continues thrusting in and out of you. His pace increasing as he feels his own orgasm build inside of him.

You arch your back and keep your fingers interlaced with Pedro’s. Your hormones are off the walls as you feel another orgasm inside of you rise. 

Pedro’s thrusts become more rapid as he aches for release. Pedro looks down at you, he sees your Y/E/C eyes looking at him then sees you grin wickedly. 

He smiles in return knowing he’s convinced you to have another kid. 

Pedro moans lowly as he thrusts into you and explodes. He thrusts again as he empties all of himself inside of your slick canal.

Your own orgasm causes you to grasp Pedro’s fingers as your body trembles. 

Pedro’s mouth is against yours as he pulls you on your side up against him. His fingers run through your hair then down your body.

He pulls away breathlessly, “did I convince you mi amor?”

You smile, “you’re always able to convince me Pedro. One more kid. We stop at two.”

Pedro grins as he holds you close.

We’ll see about that, he thinks as you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
